


May We be Brothers Once More

by kichihoshi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Tea, mentions of the celestial realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichihoshi/pseuds/kichihoshi
Summary: An angel, a demon, and an eternity between tea time.
Relationships: Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	May We be Brothers Once More

One afternoon, I visit Purgatory Hall to welcome the new students arriving from a place I used to consider home. It was a long time ago, somehow, the thought of seeing beings from the celestial realm was a reality I've never considered again since my fall into Devildom. 

But the past opens the door for me, revealing a face I know so well. 

"Oh, Lucifer."

"Hey, Simeon."

His smile leads me to the living room, his cape fluttering behind him like wings. The years have not changed him much, and he’s still carrying that gentle air around him that everyone up in heaven oh so adored.

"Luke's taking a nap." He says. "Perhaps I should wake him. I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you."

"I doubt that. The welcome ceremony is coming soon. I'm only here to see if you've gotten yourselves settled, so there’s no need to disturb him."

"That's so sweet of you."

"Think nothing of it. It's my duty to do as Diavolo wishes. Is there anything else you need here?"

Simeon gives out a chuckle. "The only thing we’re lacking... is tea time with you.”

“That can be arranged…”

“How about now?”

_Sharp as ever._ When he puts it this way, he knows that I can’t decline an invitation. I should have phrased my question differently. But now that I’ve gotten the words out, I can only act accordingly. I sit down with a sigh.

“You don’t have to sound so dejected, Lucy.” Simeon says. “I’ve been looking forward to talk to you since I found out you were here in Devildom.”

“Is that so you could make a mockery of my downfall? The archangels must be waiting on what you have to say.”

“Oh now, you know it’s not like that. Although the angels are always quite excited to hear about you, this one is just a personal request. I’m still your friend.”

I say nothing. With Simeon, one can’t really argue. He has such a directness to him that I’ve never cultivated for myself, and yet it always rings of a truth I’d like to deny, if only to stop myself from hoping.

The celestial realm and the heavenly beings in it have left my memories a long time ago. Dwelling on it doesn’t change anything. And Simeon being here certainly doesn’t either.

Not that there was anything to hope for in the first place.

“So what are you up to these days?”

“Making sure Diavolo’s needs are met.”

“The diligence sticks, doesn’t it? You’re still pretty much the same.”

“You speak like you know me, it’s been thousands of years since we last talked.”

Simeon cocks his head, gazing at me with his sparkling eyes. “Of course, I believe you’ve changed so much, but there’s still so many parts of you that I can tell. Thousands of years are relatively slow for us. Sometimes it feels just like yesterday.”

From under the table, Simeon’s foot lightly brushes on my leg. “What about me, Lucifer? Do you think I’ve changed?”

“...You’re certainly bolder. Especially with your words.”

Simeon’s hearty chuckle echoes around the hall. “Have I? Honesty is a virtue, after all. I hope to be able to use it skillfully, seeing that it has had quite a revolutionary effect. You should try it some time.”

It was my turn to laugh, and Simeon just sips on his tea, smiling.

“Don’t you think it’s quite ironic?”

“What is?”

“The thing that separates angels and demons is truly a thin line. For example, I never would have expected Diavolo to call for an exchange. It’s a noble thing to dream of a harmonious relationship within the three realms. You’d think it’d be done by the will of the Father… and yet…”

Simeon sets his teacup down to look at me.

“...it’s the demons on the frontlines.”

“And your point is?”

“Angels are proud beings, and so are demons. But one is seen as righteous, and the other, flawed. All I’m saying is that I feel like you’re more of an angel now than ever, doing these things.”

“Diavolo is a good person. I merely aid him in his ambitions.” l pick up the tea cup he prepared for me. “And please… don’t compare us with beings from the celestial realm in the guise of a compliment.”

“Ah…” Simeon’s eyes widen for a moment. “Perhaps I’m not as skillful with words as I thought. If that offends you, then I apologize.”

“No, it’s… wait, is this… Cloud puff?”

The taste of tea settles on my tongue, sending warmth throughout my body.

“Oh you noticed. Yes. I thought of bringing some celestial realm stuff to keep Luke from feeling too homesick. How is it?”

“It's delicious.”

“I'm glad you like it. Brings back memories doesn’t it?”

Another sip takes me to years before. How the heavens sing, and how Simeon and I spent afternoons together. In truth, there are so many moments from my life as an angel that I still cling to, not out of a pressing need to relive the glory of heaven, but something of a sort of fondness that my heart has always treasured.

“Did you brew this knowing I’d actually sit down for tea?”

“I was hoping you would.”

Ah, _like always._


End file.
